ookamishoujotokurooujifandomcom-20200222-history
Takeru Hibiya
|Anime=Episode 4|Height = 183 cm|Relationships = Unnamed Sibling Ayumi Sanda (Ex-Girlfriend) Unnamed Wife}}Takeru Hibiya is Kyouya Sata's classmate from his middle school days. He met Sata and goes to a nearby all-boys school. Possibly the best friend an MC can ever have as he really support's Kyouya's and Erika Shinohara's relationship and also helps Erika to get closer to Kyouya and vice-versa. Appearance Takeru appears as a guy who played with the kids after school while Erika Shinohara and Kyouya Sata were walk back home. He unbuttoned his shirt to show off his abs (6 pack). He has black hair and ties it up. His eyes are also black. He is tall. In the manga, he is also seen wearing a maid costume at times as he works at his family's cafe. In the manga, He has also dressed as a thug along with Kyouya and Erika to scare off Ayumi Sanda-San's stalker. Personality Takeru is a hot blooded man with a simple and clear personality. He can become friends with anyone immediately. He is often loud, enthusiastic but fundamentally a nice guy. He has a boyish attitude and often wears his shirt unbuttoned because he likes to show off his abs. He is a really good friend to all his friends and he is quite a confident guy. He's helpful and somewhat had a thing for Erika Shinohara, but he lets it be as he realized Erika truly loves Kyouya Sata and vice versa. Overview At first, Takeru helps Erika Shinohara with deciding on plans to make Kyouya Sata fall in love with her, but when none of their plans worked and Erika ended up crying he knew he had to do something else. At night he called both Kyouya and Erika and told Kyouya that he was in love with Erika and asked if he could take her from him, which Kyouya responded with "do whatever you want". In the end, Kyouya tells Takeru that he already knew that Takeru was lying about being in love with Erika. Kyouya went after Erika and they both made up. In the manga, Takeru confesses to Ayumi Sanda and she accepts the confession more or less. But ,Takeru was confused about the ideas of friendship and love so the confession could've been about friends or lovers. After the time skip, it is stated that Takeru and Ayumi did date for a while, but they broke up as both felt that they are more suited to be friends. Many people wanted Ayumi and Takeru to end up together. He's a good friend despite everything as he is quite helpful he also works at his families cafe and in the future asks for Erika's and Kyouya's help to help draw in customers. Takeru is considered a hard worker with both his friends, relationships and at his family's business. After the time skip, Takeru is the owner of the cafe that was previously owned by his parents and he is getting married to an unknown woman. Trivia * The name Takeru (健)　means "health". * Takeru's surname Hibiya 'means "day" (日) ('hi), "comparison" (比) (bi), and "valley" (谷) (ya). * Many people wanted Takeru and Ayumi Sanda to end up together. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters